For One Last Night
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: 'Fiona once told me that a dream was a wish that my heart was making. And I've wished on so many stars. Wishes don't come true. So maybe you are safer in my dreams.' Foxxay fluff, one-shot.


They say the darkness holds a power that you don't find in the day. For Cordelia, this was the essence of truth. But the power, for her at least, wasn't malicious. It wasn't a fear of the dark or the threat of a nightmare; but something altogether else.

Cordelia was still in the throes of sleep as the sun rose over the city of New Orleans, that morning sometime in the early spring. The light that was hardly filtered by her net curtains, danced over her uncovered alabaster skin, warmly, so as to drag her gently from the depths of the dream she had yet to have. And it was in that moment, between wake and sleep; she could have sworn she felt soft fingers dance over her hip and lower abdomen, tickling her, causing her to drag her knees up to her chest. She smiled and pushed her head into the pillow and laughed at the recognition, her voice metallic from disuse… before realising she'd fallen asleep alone. Sitting bolt upright, the Supreme pulled her duvet covers back and darted her eyes back and forth across them. She blinked twice. She knew who she'd half expected to see there, but it came as no surprise when she didn't.

And that was the first time Cordelia dreamt of Misty Day.

''Are you alright? You don't look very well…'' Zoe asked her at breakfast that morning.

''Thank you very much!'' Cordelia said, smiling sarcastically.

''I didn't mean it like that, you always look lovely… seriously though are you okay?'' She persisted, touching the Supreme's cold hands that she'd tried to warm on three cups of coffee.

''Strange dream.'' Cordelia said, pointing to her head by way of explanation.

She wanted to tell her about Misty, to tell her how real it felt, like she was lucid dreaming or something. But it would have sounded a little off considering no one knew about her and Misty; about what they had shared in the brief days before Misty had died. Luckily she could cover her grief with the mourning of Auntie Myrtle… and Fiona of course.

''Would you like me to take your class this morning? So you can catch up on lost sleep, like?'' Zoe asked.

On any other day Cordelia would have refused that very kind offer. But this morning it sounded like the best idea in the world.

''Yes please.'' Cordelia smiled, which surprised the younger witch somewhat.

After helping to clear away the breakfast she had made, and when the girls had gone to class, the Supreme made her way back up the staircase and to her bedroom. She kicked off her heels and fell back onto her pillows, feeling particularly awake. But there was a chance that if she slept she would see Misty again, so she tried anyway. It didn't take her long for her eyelids to become heavy and for sleep to take her under.

''_Cordelia.'' _

The whisper jolted her awake. She looked over at the clock on her side-table and realised she had been asleep for two whole hours. Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs over the bed and slid her feet into her shoes, trying to remember what had woken her. She thought at first it was the voice but it wasn't… it was the earthy smell in her dreams that reminded her of the Louisiana swamps she used to play in as a child. The same swamps Misty came from.

''Where are you Misty?'' Cordelia sighed, placing her head in her hands.

She didn't expect tears to come, her cheeks where still stiff from the many she had shed in the weeks after the Seven Wonders; some of them for Myrtle, fewer for her mother. But most of them, the ones that burnt her cheeks and hurt the most, where for Misty. She'd spent hours sobbing into her pillow before she realised no amount of tears would bring her back. And no matter how much it hurt to have lost the one person she was sure she loved, whom she was sure loved her, she too was gone forever.

''Cordelia?'' Zoe said, knocking lightly on the door before entering.

''Hey, Zoe.'' The Supreme smiled.

''Did you sleep okay?'' Zoe said; concern evident in her face.

The Supreme nodded a lie. Zoe lingered for a little longer than necessary before replying.

''Do you ever think about her?''

''Myrtle?''

''No… Misty.''

''Oh…'' The Supreme breathed, not sure how to respond.

''She told me she liked you very much… and that you liked her too.'' Zoe whispered, wondering if she'd overstepped the mark.

''Misty was… spirited. She was so kind and so pure. I needed her and she needed me and I guess we found comfort in each other.'' Cordelia said, staring down at her knotted fingers.

''You call out for her sometimes.'' Zoe said, realising she had now overstepped it.

''Do I?'' Cordelia said, looking up and seeing in Zoe's face that it was painful to have heard her doing so.

''Did you love her?'' Zoe asked after a beat.

''More than anything in the world. I'd give anything to be able to hold her again, just for one last night.'' Cordelia said, her throat tightening.

Neither woman knew what to say, so instead they sat in silence. Zoe patted the headmistresses arm whilst the Supreme focused on not spilling her tears.

''You once told me that Misty had said she was looking for her tribe. And that this wasn't it. That she felt bad vibes. Zoe, maybe she was right. None of this would have happened if…'' Cordelia's tears caught in her throat and she couldn't talk any more.

Zoe nodded and felt it an appropriate time to leave. People always did when Cordelia needed someone to confide in.

''Don't tell anyone about this Zoe. I can't be a burden to them again… I have to try to forget.'' Cordelia managed.

''I promise. I'm sorry, Cordelia.'' Zoe said, closing the door behind her.

''_Dance with me?'' Misty asked, extending her arm and letting her hand fall open._

_Cordelia opened her eyes and looked around her. The air was crisp and cool, the ground wet under her bare feet and thought it was bright, she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her for the fog._

''_Misty? Where are we?'' She asked, taking the swamp witch's offered hand._

_Misty just laughed and span the Supreme once under her arm. Cordelia giggled too as the mud from the moors squelched underneath her feet. Misty locked her ringed fingers around Cordelia's tattooed wrist and spun her faster, catching her other arm as she did._

''_Misty, stop!'' Cordelia laughed._

''_Why? This is fun!'' Misty shouted back as the wind tousled and toyed with their hair._

_A strange beeping sound in the distance distracted them and Misty moved quickly to catch the Supreme before she could falter. Cordelia looked up._

''_I love ya.'' Misty said, her eyes smiling from her cheeks. _

_Cordelia felt as though her heart might burst, though the sound was getting louder now… unbearably so. The swamp witch's arms tightened around her._

''_Misty, I…''_

''Cordelia! Cordelia, wake up!'' Zoe said, shaking the Supreme's shoulders gently.

Cordelia sat up on her elbows, dazed and confused.

''Didn't you hear your alarm?'' Zoe said, pointing to the clock on the bedside table.

''Why did you wake me up?'' The Supreme asked, her voice a strangled squeak.

Zoe's brow furrowed as her eyes travelled over Delia's tousled hair and yesterday's smudged mascara. She sat down on the mattress and tried to take the Supreme's shaking hand.

''Where you dreaming again?'' Zoe asked.

''It was so real I… I have to go back to sleep.'' The Supreme whispered, snatching her hand away.

''No, no Cordelia you can't. We have a trip today remember?'' Zoe said with a false smile as she tried to keep the Supreme from lying down again.

''I'm desperate! Please, I need to see her and it's the only way I can…''

''Misty's dead! She's dead Cordelia and she's not coming back!'' Zoe shouted, immediately regretting it. ''It doesn't do to dwell on the past, Cordelia…'' She whispered.

''Get out! Get out of here now!'' Cordelia screamed.

''You're only angry because you know it's true!'' Zoe began, standing up.

''Get out, I am your Supreme and you will do as I say!'' Cordelia growled back.

Zoe turned her back on her headmistress and made her way towards the door. And then she stopped, using the doorframe to support herself. And when she looked back at the bed, Cordelia was sobbing into her pillow.

''You sound just like Fiona.'' Zoe sneered.

Weeks passed and Cordelia's beautiful nightmares had become fewer and less frequent. She didn't dream of Misty in colour any more, no matter how many naps she took or sleeping pills she swallowed. And then came the time when she couldn't sleep at all, when being awake was the nightmare; an absolute dystopia where Misty Day could not exist. Cordelia patched things up with Zoe and, for a while at least, things went back to normal. Until one night when Cordelia had found herself so exhausted, she had fallen asleep in her mother's armchair…

_Cordelia opened her eyes and blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the harsh fluorescents above her head. She got up slowly from the tiled floor on which she was lying and found herself in a classroom. Science, she guessed, from the smell of the probably leaking gas taps and goggles that were leaving marks on the children's faces. And it was then, as Cordelia scanned those faces, that she spotted Misty. _

''_Misty!'' Cordelia called; her voice a distant echo._

_Misty's wild blonde curls shot round and she dropped a scalpel from her shaking fist._

''_Cordelia! Ya have to help me!'' Misty said as Cordelia reached her._

_The two women embraced, but Misty pulled away after a heartbeat._

''_I keep tryin' to get back to ya Cordelia, but I can't.'' She said; her blue eyes wide._

''_What do you mean?'' Cordelia said, taking Misty's face in her hands._

''_Myrtle sacrificed herself for me. Papa Legba, he's been here, he said to set me free. I'm trying, Cordelia I'm…'' _

''_Sir, she did it again!'' A child's voice cut Misty off._

_Cordelia went to speak but Misty's lips were already pressed against hers. Cordelia knew better. She knew that she was dreaming. But she thought back to the time when she had first let Misty kiss her in the greenhouse and how real it was… And how this time felt no different. Cordelia pushed her fingers into Misty's curls and pulled her closer. _

''_I love you.'' She whispered as she was dragged from her dream by the back of her soul. _

When Cordelia woke up she was not calling for Misty. She was not crying and she was not confused. She stood up from the chair and walked to the kitchen. She snapped on the light and took two mugs from the cupboard before boiling the kettle. She took her phone from her pocket and, not bothering to check the time, called Zoe.

''Cordelia? It's two in the bloody morning.'' Zoe croaked into her cell phone.

''I'm downstairs and I've made coffee. It's urgent.'' Cordelia said calmly before ending the call.

And then, she reached up and let her fingers wander over her lips… that were still swollen from the touch of Misty's.

''She said that Myrtle had sacrificed herself so that Misty could live. And that Papa Legba had set her free, only, I think she's stuck. I knew that Myrtle wouldn't leave me if she could help it.'' Cordelia said.

Zoe sat across from the Supreme in just her bath robe. She stared at Cordelia in disbelief.

''Look, I know how mad I'm sounding. But what if I'm not wrong? I have to help her Zoe. I love her.'' Cordelia said.

''Myrtle knew about you and Misty. She told me the morning before she was burnt at that stake. I told her to think about what she was doing and that you needed her. She just shook her head and said 'No, she needed Misty Day.''' Zoe said.

Cordelia thought for a little while. She drained her mug of coffee and poured herself another.

''Do you think our hells could change?'' Zoe asked.

''Mine has to have. I'm not scared of that old dead witch bitch any longer.'' Cordelia smirked.

''What would you're new one be Cordelia?'' Zoe asked as Cordelia's face lit up in thought and in fright.

''Loosing Misty again… hey, do you think if I?'' Cordelia crossed her hands over her chest to indicate Descensum and Zoe nodded.

No more than five minutes later, both witches were on the floor of the living room. Cordelia lay in the middle of the carpet and Zoe was looking at Kyle's wristwatch she had taken off as he slept.

''Okay, are you sure you can do this?'' Zoe asked.

''I am the Supreme aren't I?'' Cordelia said.

The headmistress crossed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes.

''Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salitaret inferi. Descensum!''

_Cordelia felt the weight of Misty's body in her arms immediately as her own body faltered. The sight before her made her want to scream, she had no intentions of ever coming back here. _

''_Her time is up.'' Myrtle's disembodied voice whispered._

_But Cordelia had to focus on getting back. She looked around for a light and saw one a few feet from where she sat. And it was fading fast. _

''_Come on Misty.'' Cordelia said, hooking her arm around the swamp witch's waist and pulling her towards it. _

_The light pulsated and grew smaller and Cordelia didn't think they would make it… when Misty's eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet._

''_Go!'' Misty screamed, as she pushed Cordelia through._

Cordelia expected to see Misty sitting right beside her when she woke. After all, their fingers were wound tightly together, so much so that Misty's rings had left tiny indentations on Cordelia's fingers.

But she just wasn't there.

''Your back, I was so worried you wouldn't make it!'' Zoe said, wrapping her arms around the Supreme's neck.

''Misty, where is she? She was right with me!'' Cordelia said, standing up and looking around.

''She's not here Cordelia.'' Zoe said.

''But she has to be!'' The Supreme began to cry.

''Cordelia… maybe it _was _just a…''

''Don't you dare.'' Cordelia said, backing away from Zoe.

The Supreme walked the stairs slowly to her bedroom, counting each step as she went. Her eyes were distant and unmoving as she held the rail like she used to when she was blinded. She ignored Zoe's raps on the door as she pulled on one of Misty's night dresses and clambered into bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and pulled Misty's Stevie shawl down from the bedpost. She twisted it in her hands and sobbed until her eyelids became heavy and sleep took her once more.

Cordelia was still in the throes of sleep as the sun rose over New Orleans. The sun poured in through the curtains and made the Supreme's eyelids flutter. She felt the tears from last night that had dried stiff on her cheeks and the backs of her hands. She felt Misty's shawl in her arms and the new morning sun on her legs that were tangled up in the sheets. Three fingers danced on the Supreme's arm and that made her smile. Cordelia kept her eyes closed.

''Fiona once told me that a dream was a wish that my heart was making. And I've wished on so many stars. Wishes don't come true. So maybe you are safer in my dreams.'' Cordelia breathed.

She reached up expecting to find the hand gone, but there it stayed, resting lightly but indefinitely on her shoulder. Her eyes still closed, the Supreme moved slowly so as not to wake herself. She turned over and slid her arm under the duvet. The palm of her hand was met by a taught hipbone and soft warm flesh. The Supreme smiled and bit her lip.

''Cordelia?'' Misty's voice made Cordelia's stomach tighten.

''Don't.'' She whispered, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

''Delia don't ya cry so. Open ya eyes up.'' Misty whispered.

''I'm scared to Misty.'' Cordelia whispered back.

Soft lips met Cordelia's parted ones and the Supreme's eyes flickered open. Misty pushed her arm underneath the Supreme and pulled her closer, one hand in her hair and the other at the small of her back. Cordelia whimpered against Misty's lips and as she ran her hand down the swamp witch's side, she realised she wasn't wearing anything. She felt the goose bumps on her skin and the softness of the blonde hair in her other hand. She felt the flush on her chest as Misty's breasts pressed against the fabric covering her own. The more kisses she was peppered with, the more the Supreme began to believe this was real.

''How much time do we have?'' She breathed when Misty finally pulled away.

''Ya bought me back Cordelia. So I guess we got a very long time coming.'' She giggled.

Cordelia sat up and blinked twice. Misty pulled the covers back over her bare flesh and laughed.

''You're really here.'' Cordelia whimpered, running her thumb over her lover's cheek.

Misty nodded and reached up, pulling the Supreme into another searing kiss. Cordelia reached down and gently cupped one of Misty's breasts, so to feel her smile against her lips.

''Cordelia I… Misty!''

Both women looked to the door where Zoe was standing in her robe. She dropped the mug she was holding and thundered down the corridor calling for Kyle. Misty laughed again and Cordelia thought it the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

''I love you so much.'' The Supreme whispered.

And this time, Misty stayed right where she was.

''I love ya too, more than anything in this whole wide world.'' She replied.


End file.
